


15 minutes late with Starbucks

by MaddieWrites



Series: A Very Cracky Christmas [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Humor, I literally wrote this whole scene around two lines of dialogue in five minutes, I love you Emma, I repeat, I sent some dialogue to my beta and she thought it was hilarious and begged me to posts it, If anyone wants to use this dialogue in any context go ahead, and I didn’t give her a Christmas present yet (it’s on the way) so I couldn’t say no, headcannon, idk why I’m posting this, not a coffee shop au, this is not a coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Reid will stop at nothing to get his morning coffee.Funny little scene I wrote very quickly for my lovely beta, Emma. This is free for use if anyone is inspired by it, though that is doubtful.





	15 minutes late with Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this scene stuck in my head for literal days, but writing an entire story based around two lines of dialogue isn’t worth the effort, so I just sent the lines to my beta, Emma, who demanded I post them on here and idk, here you go Emma.

“Christ, it’s been almost fifteen minutes. Where are they?” Rossi asked. The team was in Virginia, working a case with the local police. They’d ended up staying in separate hotels due to a shortage of rooms. Rossi, Derek, Emily, and JJ had all driven to the station together, as they were staying in the same hotel. Hotch and Spencer were also supposed to drive down together, but they were fifteen minutes late, and Hotch was not one to be late.

“They do know the meeting time, right?” Derek asked. 

“Hotch was the one who decided on the meeting time, I don’t know how he could forget,” Emily frowned. “I hope they’re alright.”

Just as the words left her lips, Hotch and Reid walked in. They looked alright, despite being nearly twenty minutes late, and Emily couldn’t figure out what had caused the delay. Then she spotted the coffee cup in Spencer’s hand. 

“Sorry we’re late. Reid, Rossi, get started on the geographic profile. Derek, I need you to go over the existing files with Emily. JJ, the press caught wind of the case, so we’re going to need to hold a conference early. Keep everyone calm, and off the streets until further notice.” Aaron said. The group dispersed to their assigned tasks, but Emily hung back for a moment. 

“Everything alright?” Hotch asked.

“Were you actually late because you let Reid talk you into stopping for coffee?” She asked, dumbfounded.

“The kid knows how to get what he wants.” Hotch said, frowning as if he didn’t quite believe it himself. “That was the closest I’ve ever come to being held at gun point by my own agent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously my beta is the best. She’s my platonic soulmate and Just Dance partner for life. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
